Éxtasis
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Desde que Scorpius y Lily iniciaron su relación, tú te sentiste desplazado de la vida de la pelirroja. Y no porque ella ya no paseara a tu lado o hubiese dejado de contarte cada cosa de su vida. El sentimiento vino porque ya no eras el único que tenía sus atenciones: sus sonrisas no eran sólo tuyas ni sus gestos, ni su cuerpo. Así que decidiste reclamarla de nuevo. Muy a tu manera.


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** __Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _ **Condición:** triángulo amoroso._

 _ **Advertencias:** sexo explícito, por favor leer bajo riesgo propio. Y si quieren encontrarle un poco de sentido a esta historia les recomiendo que ignoren el canon establecido en The Cursed Child, porque es inexistente en mi historia. Y en mi forma de ver la 3G, ya que estamos. Cabe aclarar que lo único que mantengo es la diferencia de 2 años que se supone tienen Scorpius y Lily._

 _ **Aclaración:** si buscan un Lorly (LorcanxLily), les aseguro que es lo que van a encontrar acá. Y espero que lo disfruten porque es mi primer intento con esta parejita. __Si buscan un Scorly (ScorpiusxLily), también lo van a encontrar, pero mucho más leve._

* * *

 ** _Éxtasis_**

¿Cuántas veces los observaste hacerse cariños mientras te escondías detrás de una columna? Muchas más de las que estás dispuesto a aceptar.

¿Cuántas noches soñaste con el cuerpo femenino moviéndose al mismo compás que el tuyo, mientras unos ojos grises los miraba con placer? Las suficientes para sofocarte y avergonzarte al mismo tiempo.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te sientes un enfermo por dejar que tu mente imagine tales cosas? Más de un año.

¿Y qué es lo que se te ocurre para solucionar las cosas? Cumplir tus fantasías.

Así que ahora vas por el pasillo de las mazmorras en camino a subir a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que aquella atracción infantil que tuviste en su momento con Lily siga estando presente en su memoria y, por sobre todo, sea suficiente para que ella acceda a semejante locura. Sabes que en el momento en que ella acepte, Scorpius será pan comido. Después de todo nunca ha podido negarle nada a su novia.

Tus pasos son despreocupados y fríamente calculados, en tu rostro tienes una expresión seria que no dudas en desarmar para sonreírle a algunas chicas con las que te cruzas, las cuales dejan escapar risitas nerviosas y suspiros embobados al recibir tu atención. Es la hora de la cena y el camino está bastante transitado, con estudiantes de todas las casas caminando entre charlas animadas y expresiones de cansancio.

Tienes las manos en los bolsillos, los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata verde y plata cuelga desanudada de tu cuello. Los ojos azules que siempre han sido tan parecidos a los de tu madre se encuentran ahora oscurecidos, dándote un toque de misterio que incluso ha conseguido que tu propio hermano te mirase extrañado al cruzarse contigo. Por supuesto, te limitaste a ignorarlo y seguiste avanzando subiendo escaleras hasta llegar frente al retrato que custodia la torre de los leones. La Dama Gorda te miro con una ceja enarcada, bastante acostumbrada a verte por allí, aunque esta vez parecía feliz de saber que no tenías manera de entrar.

—Contraseña, jovencito —dijo. Tú soltaste tu sonrisa más encantadora y le respondiste.

—No la conozco, pero le voy a estar eternamente agradecido si pudiese ayudarme a hablar con una estudiante que está ahí dentro. —Señalaste la entrada—. Le aseguro que hablaré con el cuadro de los Enólogos para que le ofrezcan sus mejores cosechas cada vez que quiera ir a conversar con su amiga Violeta.

Cuando viste que realmente estaba considerando tu propuesta ensanchaste tu sonrisa.

—Es por las rondas de prefectos y premios anuales. Había quedado de hablarlo en la cena, pero no la vi —dijiste—, se trata de Lily Luna Potter.

—Los Potter siempre se han tomado demasiadas libertades respecto a las reglas…

—Le aseguro que Albus Severus es igual. De cualquier manera, si esto no fuese tan importante no estaría tan lejos de mi sala común a estas horas.

—Oh, está bien. Espera unos momentos.

La mujer desapareció de su cuadro hacia el interior del mismo y tú te apoyaste contra la pared. Sientes el corazón latiendo rápidamente en tu pecho y estás tan nervioso que todo te mantiene alerta, pero respiras aliviado cuando el hueco se abre y tu pelirroja —porque ella es tuya en tus fantasías y definitivamente, será tuya hoy— aparece por él. Tiene una expresión interrogante y en cuanto sus ojos se topan con los tuyos frunce el ceño. Por supuesto, ella sabe que tú no eres un prefecto. De hecho eres casi la antítesis, porque debes haber roto todas las reglas del colegio en esos siete años dentro del castillo. Lo que te diferencia es que nunca han podido pescarte, por supuesto. Pero Lily te conoce tan bien que sabe absolutamente todo.

—Me han dicho que necesitas hablar sobre las rondas —dice, aunque su gesto es bastante inquisitivo.

—Sí, quisiera que organicemos los horarios para el próximo inicio de semana. ¿Me acompañas?

La mirada avellana te lanza dagas afiladas, en una clara indicación de que no sigas por ese lado. No necesitan pasear por los pasillos para hablar de un asunto inexistente. Sin embargo no estás dispuesto a rendirte.

Lo que quieres, es ahora.

—Por favor, Lily —dices. Te acercas hasta ella en unos pasos rápidos y le colocas un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. También colocas tus labios a esa altura—. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir…

Tus últimas palabras salen en un susurro bajo y ronco, y eres plenamente consciente de que ella se aferra a tu camisa por unos momentos, por lo que están casi completamente pegados y cada curva femenina parece hacerse mucho más presente en tus sentidos. Te ves obligado a inspirar profundamente para no besarla en ese instante. Lo malo es que al hacerlo el perfume tan sutil que Lily usa entra por tus fosas nasales y prácticamente te invade.

Un latigazo de excitación te atraviesa y desciende directamente a tu entrepierna.

Te alejas dos pasos para atrás y la observas. Lily tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, además de haberse envuelto entre sus propios brazos. Se ve increíblemente vulnerable en esa posición. Ella se voltea y te mira, y entonces asiente con la cabeza.

—En marcha.

Comienzan a caminar lado a lado, pero no demoras en adelantarte y guiarla. Después de todo ella no tiene idea de a dónde es que se dirigen y tú tampoco quieres que salga huyendo despavorida. Carraspeas para que el silencio no sea tan abrumador y entonces es cuando ella decide salir de su mutismo.

—¿ A dónde vamos? —pregunta. Volteas para mirarla y la encuentras siguiendo tus movimientos de manera atenta. Esbozas una sonrisa gamberra y le dices.

—¿Te gusta la vista?

—No es el momento de hacer bromas estúpidas, Lorcan.

Por supuesto que no, tienes tan presente el hecho de que en realidad ella ya está en pareja que el dolor sordo de tu pecho es una constante que te abruma y te agota a partes iguales.

Giras por uno de los tantos pasillos y abres la puerta de un aula en desuso, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que puede entrar.

Lily obedece y pasa por tu lado, y durante esos breves segundos no puedes —ni quieres, todo sea dicho— dejar de mirar el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar. La sigues y una vez que están dentro iluminas el lugar; una expresión de sorpresa inunda sus facciones cuando observa que en realidad todo el sitio está cubierto de velas, hay una gran cama en el centro con sábanas negras y también hay comida y una bañera.

—Tuve que transfigurar muchas cosas para tener este espacio. Y sobornar a Peeves —dices. Ella sigue boquiabierta.

—¿Qué…? —Las palabras no son capaces de salir de su boca.

—Llevo meses preparándolo. —Ella te mira, parece querer decirte algo que a su vez le genera un conflicto interno, pero finalmente, fiel a su forma de ser, lo hace.

—Estoy con Scorpius.

Y tú lo sabes, lo sabes mucho mejor que nadie porque los has visto compartir besos y arrumacos a escondidas de cada familiar. Lo sabes porque has escuchado los monólogos de Malfoy cuando cree que no hay nadie en el cuarto. Tienes pleno conocimiento porque incluso has llegado a espiarlos en sus encuentros, mientras te estabas muriendo de ganas de estar en el lugar de tu compañero.

—Lo sé —respondes—. Pero Scorpius está en camino, te alcanzará pronto.

Ves la manera en la que se le iluminan los ojos al pensar que todo es obra de su novio y casi, _casi_ , sientes pena por engañarla así. Tu rubio amigo no es tan detallista, pero él definitivamente está en camino. Y tú no quieres —como buen egoísta— perderte esta oportunidad.

Caminas hasta alcanzarla y bajas la barbilla hasta casi rozarle los labios pero te detienes justo a tiempo y a cambio le dejas un suave y delicado beso en la punta de la nariz.

Lily suspira y se estira hacia ti en un intento de alcanzarte, viéndose interrumpida cuando recuerdas algo.

—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, querida Lily.

Sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos y su lengua se deja ver por unos segundos cuando se humedece los labios para responder.

—¿Qué pregunta? —murmura en tu oído después de cruzar los brazos por detrás de tu cuello.

La urgencia por tomarla entre tus manos se vuelve casi insoportable, pero te obligas a tragar saliva y responderle de la misma forma, pasando tus manos por su cintura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Lily te mira antes de decir algo, con sus ojos recorriendo cada parte de tu cuerpo en un análisis detallado de tu fisonomía. Primero observa tu rostro, con un especial énfasis en tus labios.

Sus ojos se detienen en tu boca y no duda en besarte lentamente, acercándose como una buena felina y dominando la situación después de mordisquearte levemente para obtener una reacción de tu parte.

Cuando se separan, ella posa su vista en tu nuez de Adán y te besa también ahí; seguidamente sigue con su inspección pasando por tu pecho, tus hombros, tus brazos y por supuesto tu entrepierna.

A estas alturas es imposible disimular cualquier cosa, porque no traes la túnica puesta y los pantalones no son muy discretos que se diga.

Ella clava la mirada en la tienda de campaña que se está armando en tu pantalón y te sonríe mucho mejor de lo que te esperabas.

—Sí…

Sin poder soportarlo más te abalanzas sobre ella y te adueñas de su boca. Eres incapaz de controlarte y eso es una guerra de lenguas, dientes y saliva, por lo que te sorprende no estar en medio de un charco. Con velocidad te diriges a la cama y una vez allí colocas a Lily sobre tus piernas mientras tú te quedas sentado.

No puedes quedarte quieto y cada vez vas desprendiendo más botones hasta darte de frente con su sencillo pero sexy sujetador azul. La tienes ahí, sentada sobre ti, con la camisa abierta y su tersa y blanca piel al alcance de tu boca. Ella es en sí misma el conjunto de tus tentaciones y por una vez, sólo una mísera vez, quieres zambullirte en su cuerpo hasta quedar exhausto.

Interrumpes el beso porque tienes un mejor objetivo en mente y escuchas su gimoteo inconforme, lo que te hace tener que ahogar una risa corta. Lily tiene sus manos enredadas en tu pelo y eso es lo que te permite saber con exactitud cuánto es que le agradan tus atenciones.

La prueba está en que cuando comienzas a repartir besos por su cuello y trazas el camino hasta el valle de sus senos, los dedos en tu cabeza se aferran con más fuerza de la habitual; en el momento en el que decides sortear con tu lengua la tela de la ropa interior y probar directamente el sabor de su piel, ella te presiona contra sí como exigiendo que te quedes en ese lugar. Y tú le obedeces porque en ese momento no puedes hacer nada más.

Te prendes a su pecho y disfrutas de sentir la forma en que los pezones se endurecen bajo tu trato, te excita sentirla moverse encima de ti, buscando crear una fricción por sobre la ropa y, cuando alzas la vista, te deleitas viéndola con los ojos cerrados y el cuello totalmente estirado hacia atrás.

Sabes que como mago puedes desaparecer la ropa con un sencillo movimiento de la varita, pero te niegas a apurar las cosas. Cuanto más demores, más tiempo la tendrás para ti. Además, eres consciente de que tanta pasividad se debe en gran parte por toda la atmósfera que has podido crear en ese tiempo y apresurarte en algo sólo la destruiría, con la consecuencia de que ella se vaya cuando tome pleno conocimiento de lo que están haciendo.

Por ese motivo te tomas tu tiempo en sacarle por completo la camisa y la corbata mientras depositas besos en la piel que queda desnuda, y cuando acabas no despegas la mirada de sus ojos al sacarte también esas prendas. Lily te observa atentamente y cuando tú torso queda también al desnudo posa una de sus palmas en tu pecho, mientras que lentamente la hace descender hasta trazar un círculo en tu ombligo y perderse entre el hueco que queda entre las piernas de los dos.

La deja ahí, posada directamente sobre tu miembro mientras que te muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándote un gemido. Ella parece decidir que el sonido le _gusta_ porque no demora en comenzar a aplicar presión y jugar con las terminales nerviosas que tienes en esa zona.

Esta vez te pones manos a la obra, moviéndote hasta acomodarlos a ambos encima de la cama, con ella recostada viendo hacia la pared y tú encima, mirando de frente a la puerta.

Quieres ser el primero en ver el rostro de Scorpius cuando entre.

No, no dudas al respecto de su aparición. Conoces tan bien a tu amigo que estás seguro de que no va a poder lidiar con la curiosidad de saber cuál es esa sorpresa que le tienes preparada y con la que llevas fastidiando toda la semana.

Concentrándote de nuevo en el presente, vuelves a atender a la bella pelirroja que tienes debajo. Atacas otra vez su boca porque es tu lugar favorito en el mundo y cuando estás tan metido dentro de ella como tu lengua te lo permite, bajas el cierre de la falda y la empujas hasta donde alcanzas sin tener que separarte. Sin embargo el aire es indispensable para ambos y te tomas ese momento para poder descender y sacarle la prenda. La vuelta hacia arriba la haces ascendiendo por sus piernas, despacio, entreteniéndote en la parte interna de los muslos y disfrutando de su agitación al sentirte tan cerca de su sexo.

— _Lorcan_ … —gime, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Tiene en la mirada una súplica latente, y el color miel ha quedado totalmente opacado por el negro de las pupilas.

Una inyección de placer te recorre por completo cuando dice tu nombre, porque eso significa que ella _sabe_ quién eres. Lo sabe, lo acepta y lo disfruta.

Y tu propia excitación alcanza niveles insospechados, estás tan _necesitado_ de fundirte con ella de una vez que prácticamente te _duele_. Sin embargo, alargar esa especie de agonía es lo único que ocupa tu mente.

—Dime lo que quieres, pequeña Lily. —Sales de tu confortable lugar y le dices al oído—. Dímelo y yo te lo daré.

Ella exhala el aire de golpe y trata de enfocarte como debe ser y es cuando te ve que te dice:

—Quiero que sigas… —Una risa ronca sale de tu garganta.

—¿Qué quieres que siga? —Asiente a duras penas—. ¿En dónde? —Colocas uno de tus dedos en su centro y lo mueves lentamente, imperceptiblemente—. ¿Aquí? —Presionas hasta adentrarte unos centímetros. Otro latigazo de placer que va directo a tu sexo cuando llegas a ser consciente de la humedad en esa zona.

Lily gime desinhibida.

—Sí…

—¿Así que quieres que mi mano se quede ahí? —preguntas otra vez. Ella frunce el ceño mientras analiza tus palabras.

—Tu manos no, tu boca.

Obediente vuelves a meterte entre sus piernas y le sacas la última prenda que la cubre antes de posicionar tu boca en donde tienes la mano y perderte definitivamente en su sabor. Ella te hace más espacio y tú te enfocas en lamer y succionar lo que tienes a tu alcance.

En determinado momento, cuando la humedad se agolpa en su vulva y ella está jadeando tu nombre audiblemente mientras con una mano te empuja la cabeza más cerca y con la otra se aferra a las sábanas como si no hubiese un mañana; eres capaz de escuchar la puerta abrirse y levantas tu mirada desde tu lugar. Dejarías escapar una risa si eso no significase cortar lo que estás haciendo en ese instante.

Scorpius acaba de entrar al aula y está paralizado en la puerta, con sus ojos abiertos demostrando su sorpresa mirando atentamente cada gesto de su novia.

Y tú puedes ver el momento exacto en el que aquello, más que enfadarlo, le _encanta_.

Es en ese segundo en el que su mirada gris queda del color del onix y cierra la puerta con una lentitud abrumadora sin dejar de mirar hacia donde están ustedes dos.

Lily sigue perdida en las sensaciones que tú le provocas y todavía no se ha dado por enterada de la nueva presencia en el lugar. Y no quieres que lo sepa por ahora.

Finalmente decides cortar tu tarea y toda la atención femenina se enfoca en tu rostro. Estás seguro de que ofreces todo un espectáculo con los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto mantenerlos ocupados, y ella parece estar feliz de ver los resultados en primera plana. Ahora sí, esbozas una sonrisa de pura satisfacción dedicada exclusivamente a Scorpius y te alejas unos pasos de la chica que sigue en la cama.

Vas a demostrarle al _otro_ que ella te pertenece mucho más que a él.

Colocas una mano en la bragueta de tu pantalón y mordiéndote el labio inferior la desabrochas, provocando que la prenda caiga hecha un enredo a tus pies. La pateas lejos de ti y sujetas tu erección por encima del bóxer y le dices a Lily y también, en cierta forma a Scorpius, al que no has dejado de mirar desde que te levantaste, porque _deseas_ que sienta y vea tu superioridad en ese momento:

—¿Quieres esto, pequeña? Ven aquí y tómalo.

De alguna manera tus palabras suenan obscenamente provocadoras y la chica, ajena al duelo de miradas entre los dos hombres, se acerca con toda la agilidad que tiene para gatear por encima de la cama. Tu entrepierna está justo a la altura de su rostro y te _mueres_ porque ella elimine el obstáculo de tela y te envuelva entre sus labios; poco te falta para cerrar los ojos e imaginarte la escena. Y lo harías si no fuera porque lo que estás viviendo supera con creces tus fantasías.

Una parte de tu consciencia sabe que estás presionando demasiado, tienes ese conocimiento porque has visto a Malfoy suplicar por lo mismo sin obtener ningún resultado positivo. Lily siempre ha tenido infinidad de temores cuando está con él y tú temes, de verdad, que los tenga ahora.

Pero es grande tu sorpresa cuando ella, de hecho, te termina de desvestir. Se alza en sus rodillas y desde tus costillas —que es en donde queda su cabeza— traza un camino hacia abajo con la lengua.

Los escalofríos te recorren cada vez que ella baja un centímetro y para cuando por fin te envuelve con su boca, tiras la cabeza hacia atrás y cierras los ojos a la vez que cada músculo de tu cuerpo se tensa. El calor a tu alrededor es delicioso y las sensaciones de su lengua contra tu piel te sobrepasan por completo. Te fuerzas a retener un orgasmo porque toda tu sangre está concentrada en ese lado y, _por el amor a Merlín_ , podrías explotar en pedacitos al mínimo descuido.

A Lily le lleva un par de intentos encontrar un ritmo que le sea cómodo y sencillo de llevar, y tú puedes notar que no ha hecho eso nunca antes. Pero es esa inexperiencia lo que más te enciende y, ya cuando te vuelves a sentir dueño de ti mismo, abres otra vez los ojos.

Scorpius no tiene ni un signo de molestia y en cambio su mirada está fija en el sube y baja de la cabeza de Lily; y la muestra de su disfrute se ve claramente.

Él da unos pasos hacia adelante y tú gimes para que se enfoque en ti, mientras niegas con la cabeza.

 _Por esa noche ella es tuya._

—Dime, Lily, ¿te excitaría que nos viera alguien? ¿Qué nos descubran así? —preguntas. Ella se interrumpe al escuchar tus palabras—. ¿Te molestaría acaso?

Quieres decirle que no se detenga, que no tema, que ese momento será algo entre ustedes. Pero lo cierto es que si no estuviese él allí, te sentirías incompleto. Porque no se trata sólo de disfrutar tenerla a ella como nunca podrías hacerlo, sino que también es ganar una ridícula e inexistente lucha con Scorpius, porque en tu interior sabes que eres tan importante como él. Incluso tal vez un poco más, porque has compartido cada cosa, buena o mala, con tu pelirroja amiga. Que ahora debas aprender a compartirla te molesta, porque como buen posesivo no puedes concebir que otro chico haya aparecido a arrebatarte lo único que no habías tomado de ella.

 _Los dos son igual de importantes para ti en ese momento._

—Puedes negarte si no te gusta, nena. Puedes mandarme al demonio ahora mismo. —La mirada de la chica se enciende al escucharte, como si tus palabras y el poder que le confieres con ellas resultase demasiado atractivo en su cabeza—. Pero te advierto Lily, que si retomas lo que tan maravillosamente estás haciendo, voy a hacerte mía y no me va a importar nada. Ni siquiera Scorpius. Mucho menos él —murmuras, sabiendo que los dos pueden oírte.

Lily ha liberado tu miembro de su boca para ese entonces y te observa desde su posición, mientras que en su cara se refleja el conflicto que tiene en su interior y que poco tiene que ver con engañar a su novio y mucho se debe a engañarse a sí misma.

—Dijiste que él venía en camino —dice. Su voz se oye maltrecha y tú estás casi seguro que es una consecuencia de las recientes actividades. Ella carraspea un poco para aclarársela.

Estás a punto de decirle que de hecho, Malfoy ya está ahí. Sin embargo te detienes cuando lo ves negar con la cabeza.

—Y va a venir, la interrogante aquí es cuánto va a afectarte si él nos encuentra en esta cama, conmigo entre tus piernas y tú gritando mi nombre.

—Eso es tenerte demasiada confianza, Scamander. —Dejas escapar una carcajada y te sientas a su lado, inclinándote sobre ella.

—¿No es lo que hacías hace unos minutos atrás? ¿No era a mí a quien le pedías más? ¿Al que le decías que no se detuviera? —respondes sobre sus labios—. Dime, _Potter_ —dices el apellido con todo el sarcasmo que posees—, ¿tienes miedo de que cumpla mis palabras? ¿O de que las incumpla, tal vez?

Es ella la que te demuestra que no tiene miedo, que no le importa si la descubren o no, que en realidad quiere más.

Es Lily la que asalta tu boca y se recuesta otra vez en la cama mientras te arrastra de nuevo con ella.

Eres tú el que se pierde en un beso y se hace un lugar en su interior.

Es tu cuerpo el que finalmente se une con el de ella en un vaivén que te enloquece y del que esperas volver a participar.

Son las manos de Lily, sus gritos, sus jadeos, y sus uñas las que te marcan más profundamente por dentro y por fuera. Dejando que tomes de ella lo que siempre has deseado y dándote la posibilidad de entregarle todo lo que tienes.

Y son tus ojos los que de nuevo se clavan en Scorpius, que está acariciándose de forma descarada a la vez que los observa. Y es tu boca la que le dice a ella:

—Te dije que vendría.

Son sus ojos avellana los que se enfocan en el otro participante, que se acerca lento cuando se sabe, ahora sí, completamente descubierto. Él también se despoja de la mitad inferior de la ropa y se complace viendo como entras en el cuerpo femenino con cada nueva embestida y la forma en la que Lily las absorbe.

Es después de que ella te entierra las uñas en una nalga que te sientes al borde de acabar y tus movimientos se vuelven erráticos antes de verte entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello de ella, jadeando mientras te descargas en su interior y tus extremidades se desploman, dejándola atrapada.

Tu chica también respira agitada y tú sientes el agarre que tiene sobre tu cuerpo, las uñas siguen enterradas en tu carne y su pecho sube y baja con rápidez a pesar del peso extra que tú representas para ella. Frente a ti, Malfoy jadea y también alcanza su propio clímax, cubriéndose las manos del viscoso semen.

Al terminar sólo son tres adolescentes agotados, dos de ellos demasiado abrumados por todo lo que pasó y tú tan cansado física y mentalmente que no puedes más que levantarte levemente y acomodarte de la forma correcta, mientras también arrastras contigo a la pelirroja y la envuelves en un abrazo, al mismo tiempo que le haces una seña a Scorpius para que se acomode del otro lado.

Lily suspira al sentirse entre ambos y está medio adormecida cuando empiezas a hablar.

—Cuando su relación empezó, los celos y la impotencia se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo. Durante años no he podido dejar de pensar en una vida junto a ti, Lily, y de golpe lo eliges a él. Y eso me enfadó. Así que con el tiempo comencé a seguirlos, espiarlos… convertirme en una especie de sombra. Tal vez ahora que ya te tuve toda mi obsesión se termine. Y si es así quiero disculparme por haberlos hecho caer en mis manos de una u otra forma.

—Gracias a esto, ahora sé que no podría vivir sin ustedes dos. Así que tal vez, Lorcan, no haya sido mala idea —responde ella. Ya casi dormida.

—Apoyo ese comentario, pero la próxima vez tú eres el espectador —dice Malfoy.

—Ya he sido un mero espectador demasiado tiempo —replicas, y todos ríen más relajados.

—O tal vez ambos puedan participar. Pero lo veremos más adelante —suelta ella. Y tú sólo atinas a mirar a Scorpius.

Definitivamente, aquello prometía.

* * *

 _Se aceptan tomatazos y críticas constructivas._

 _Si alguien llegó hasta el final espero que me haga saber si le ha gustado o si le pareció una aberración._

 _Yo espero que esto cumpla con las normas del reto porque la verdad es que no estoy segura, pero después de haber intentado infructuosamente escribir algo con la condición que escogí en primer lugar, tomé la decisión de cambiar y dejar que mi inspiración se hiciera cargo por completo del one-shot que participaría finalmente. Y creo que no me quedó tan horrible, así que bueno._

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Ceci._


End file.
